Cambrian Explosion
by GeckoMoriaShadowLord
Summary: Love, romance, nakamaship and other dangerous emotions among the Strawhats and the colorful characters of One Piece. A multitude of unrealted ficlets. No yaoi.
1. Delphinium

**Title: **Cambrian Explosion

**Pairing: **Many, nakamaship, all het, no yaoi.

**Rating: **Varies. From K to NC-17. The rating/pairing will be placed at the top of the chapter.

**Summary: **This used to be called _Delphinium_ and I got a lot of favorites for it (40+) so I might as well go where the wind blows. However, this fic is a series of unrelated fics and drabbles. Some will be quite long, other's short. Some steamy, others sweet. Most humorous. Will vary from nakamaship to relationships and from IU to AU to strange galaxies. It's labeled as _complete _because I will never finish it, and will be updated sporadically. I also placed all other het fics I had written here so sorry about the hassle but I hope you guys like this streamlined version better! Enjoy!

**~0~**

**Pairing: **Luffy x Robin, NC-17, IU

**Dedication: **This story is for **Vivacious Ringo**, for her birthday, September 26, 2010. Thank you Apple, for being there for me and for always supporting me; for leaving such awesome reviews and for being one of those people that you wish you'd met sooner. xD Ringo's always been there for me, she's been an understanding and absolutely lovely person, and she deserves a lot more than this, xD

_**Delphinium**_

When I see your smile, tears run down my face, I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one

I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven

-_"Your Guardian Angel", The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

~0~

She had always been one to claim what she wanted, when she wanted. Life had given her a quiet arrogance and a pride almost too immodest for words. But it had been life which had thrust her into an early adulthood and a fate almost too terrible to bear.

Nico Robin had never needed anyone since she had realized early in life the system of power which governed the world entire. Those who were weak were eaten by the strong, and those that were strong set the rules for the weak. And power was not necessarily measured in physical strength.

She had been a parasite all her life, creeping into her host's body and devouring them from the inside until they could no longer serve her occult purposes, at which time she would abandon the broken and bleeding body and seek afar for a fresh one.

The same could be said for her affairs, all of which had been sordid and sorrowful things which never ended well. All the men would be useless oafs, reduced to nothing more than an erection and gripping hands in bed. Yet there had been many who had tried to claim her for themselves, by a plethora of ways. But no one had ever done the deed.

Some would attempt to impress her with their own learning, inviting her out for a drink and then trying to converse about the ancient civilizations of Jaya and the possible theories of their knock-up stream's strange occurrence. But often she found their knowledge tiring and artificial; they should have wasted their breath for she could have told them that if she had wanted to speak of history, she would have married a professor.

No, it was not that she did not mind a learned man sharing her bed, but he did not necessarily mean she wanted one. And the ones who attempted to impress her by showing off hastily memorized facts and figures, simply amused her.

But, in accordance with her aggressive and insidious nature, Robin would bed them all. The ones she thought most handsome, the ones she thought would amuse her the most, the ones who looked like they could provide a challenge. It was not hard to pick these flies up, they stuck to her like bees to honey. All it took was a long bronzed leg, flashing out from beneath a long skirt, or the sight of her perky nipples, pushing taut triangles beneath a tight, white cotton shirt. And they would come buzzing, tongues out, and cocks hot and throbbing.

She ruled them with an iron fist, these men, for they were not worthy of herself. And though it was the men who spread her legs and penetrated with their arousals, it was also them who were taken. They did what she wanted, came when she wanted, and left, also, when she wanted. She was a jealous tyrant in the kingdom of the bed and of her body. The men who came there were mere subjects.

This did not necessarily mean that they lay like corpses while she rode their cocks, for that would be slightly disturbing. But when Robin wanted it rough, she had it rough. And when she wanted to dominate, it was a truly stupid man who disagreed.

That had been her life up until she met the Strawhats. Those crazy, insane, pirates whom had entered into her life. A motley crew so laughingly strange that Robin had become interested in spite of herself. Such a small number of pirates whom had tried to take on the mighty Shichibukai Crocodile.

And before her very eyes, they had succeeded. Perhaps she had known all along that they would? Why else would she have saved the Captain from a certain death in the quicksand?

And then, lying on the ground, there in that subterranean chamber, with the roar of the walls crashing all around her paralleling the death of her dreams, Robin had been ready to give up. The sight of the ancient Poneglyph, engraved not with history, but with the disgusting information of another ancient weapon, had wounded her more than the deathly blow Crocodile had inflicted upon her body.

"_I am tired of walking the road that led me here. And if this place is to be my tomb, then I am fine with that."_

The king of Arabasta had stared at her, incredulous, his simplistic and loving soul unable to understand the resting peace that suicide could bring. But what else had been left here, there in the dark? She had lost everything. The Captain of the Strawhats, that man with the mysterious name, had destroyed her host and the one last hope had been a failure, only driving home the fact that she was never going to be as great a historian as the Ohara scholars.

There was no love in her life, no hope, no _nakama_, and now, no more dreams. Death had beckoned alluringly. As she lay there dying, Robin had realized that she finally had tired of life. She no longer wanted to hide, to run eternally. To ache inside every time she remembered Ohara.

But even then, fate had refused her. Not wanting to die, life had been impossible. Now, wanting to die, death had been snatched from her fingers. And the Strawhats had become her next host.

From the moment she has stepped foot on the Merry Go, Robin knew that life had changed. Though whether it was for the better or worse, she did not know. The Strawhats were a funky group, preoccupied more with games and fun then of money and conquering other pirate groups. She won them over with small tricks and jokes, amazingly surprising of a crew so powerful.

There was no pact sealed with blood, as in other pirate crews. No suspicious questions, spat out with saliva and a gold tooth twinkling all the while. There was no lecherous eying of her barely clad body, with the clear indictment that coming into the pirate ship would be synonymous with coming into the captain's bed.

In fact, she didn't believe there was a lecherous bone in the Captain's body.

"_Allow me to join your crew."_

"_I see. Okay, then."_

_Outrageous scandal from the crew._

"_Don't worry guys…she's a good guy."_

And then, life had been good. Robin had learned to love the quirky members of the Strawhat crew more and more. And it had been so long since she had loved, that she had forgotten how to. So when she had heard that her beloved crew had been targeted from the enemy she had outrun long ago, but whom she had known still followed her from a distance, she had run away from fear, but because of love.

Not Luffy, the man who had given her back everything she had ever wanted, and yet who asked nothing in return.

Not Zoro, the swordsman who had disliked her from the beginning, but who had accepted her in the end.

Not Nami, money-hungry navigator with a penchant for dressing fashionably; Nami, who had a heart of gold, the kind of gold which was the best of all.

Not Usopp, cowardly sharpshooter who was no more a coward than she was a seaking. He who had interviewed her when she first joined, and who couldn't resist laughing at her hands imitating Chopper's horns on Luffy's head.

Not Chopper, cute little reindeer doctor who tried his best and who worried too much. Her bookworm buddy.

Not Sanji. Loving, chivalric chef who loved any pretty woman, but who loved most, those who were hungry.

No, not this time. She had learned to love. She would not do that to them, she would kill them because she had cursed blood. The world had labeled her a demon, but even demons can love. Even the damned can love. Even they.

Robin could bear their hate, bear their curses-she had borne them before. Let them hate her, but let them live. That is what she truly thought.

But she should have known that they would no more let her go then they would give up chasing their dreams. They were that foolish, that idiotic, that brave.

"_I never asked you to save me! I never wanted you to save me! The only thing I want to do is die!"_

The words of a woman driven relentlessly by fear; the words of a woman hounded by a fiercely cruel world. But they had all been lies. She had no more wanted to die then she had wanted to leave the Strawhats. But it had been what she had thought was necessary.

"_For my enemy is the world, and the darkness inside it."_

Robin had believed that they would be frightened by what they should have been frightened of. The World Government could crush them like ants.

But they had declared war on the world, god help them. They had stood as pirates and had burned the white flag, only to hoist the black one. They had held the crossbones up, these insane pirates. And they had snatched her from the very jaws of hell. Oh, it had been the most beautiful moment of her life. When the captain, Monkey D. Luffy_, _had called her his own.

Was that the moment when Robin knew that she had pledged her life and love to that Captain that had stormed the very gate of the World Government to bring her back? It might have been. Or perhaps the seeds had been planted long since, planted when the same man had lifted her off from the ground and brought her back into a life she had given up.

But Luffy. What did he feel? Did he know what she thought of him? Did he know how much she longed to give him herself, the greatest thing she had in her possession? Not her body, but the trust of the act. The Captain could very well know not. He was a bumbling, happy-go-lucky fool who only grew serious when the moment called for it. Luffy was very nearly existentialist in his philosophies, reluctant to use force, and mindlessly intelligent.

Handsome, in an enthusiastic way. Black haired and black eyed; lanky, muscular body. The kind of man who would make a passionate, yet amusing, lover and the perfect husband. Luffy was handsome from the beauty that welled from deep in his spirit. A truly inspired man is never an ugly sight. It is a tangible charisma which drew her inexorably. Luffy was the kind of man who could draw more girls than a much sexier male, simply because of the vitality which he exuded.

He was the light which complemented her darkness. He was the positive which drew her magnetically forward. Luffy was fun and exuberant, loud and rather simplistic. She was quiet and serious, complicated and mysterious. They said opposites attract, yet she had never felt so in tune with another human being.

And all the years in which Robin had mounted men and taken them, sucked them dry and thrown them onto the garbage heap of rejected suitors; rose in her soul, ready to do battle.

She would be Luffy's lover. Even if she had to move mountains and open herself entirely to his eyes. Robin wanted to thank him for everything, to love him forever, to fight for him until death. To be the person he cried for and on, to be the woman who would hold his hand and place the sword in it. The woman who would stand behind and in front.

Never had she given this gift to anyone, and now she would give it to Luffy.

He would fall for her, only to find that she lay beneath him.

She had drawn him to her once, with the hundred arms of her Delphinium; she would do so again. That was all and that was enough.

~0~

Secret plates of food, direct from Sanji's talented hands. Robin delivered them to Luffy with a smile and kind, murmured word. Lingering her hands on his tanned skin with a little more intent than was truly necessary. She was an impatient, lustful creature.

"Thanks Robin! You sure are nice all the time!", Luffy smiled happily as he took the plate from her hands and ripped off the foil wrapper, immediately digging into the sixteen-meat lasagna with a gusto worthy of an emperor. The fishing role lay abandoned by his side.

_The way to a man's heart, is through his stomach. _The old proverbs were wise.

"I can be much more nicer.", she said, smiling back, her hand running restlessly up and down his back¸ rubbing , lingering, the red material warming with the contact. "Whatever you want-just ask me Luffy. I'd give you anything you'd ever want."

"Okay! It'd be great if I got some _takoyaki _balls later on.", the captain said through a meaty mouthful, "Maybe some _sushi_?"

_I'd let you eat them right off my body Luffy, if that is what you so desire._

"I'll see what Sanji-san can make me.", Robin smiled, and traced the back of her hand across his cheek, bulging with food. How she wanted this man to consider her his favorite food.

"You're so nice. Robin!", Luffy said and reached up and patted her shoulder affectionately, eyes twinkling. "I should buy you a book or something!"

She drifted off after a while, a pleasant tingle in her stomach.

Robin would make sure to be there often, wearing as little as she could get away with. Always positioned just so, so that it seemed she was posing only for the captain. She would strut and stroke herself unashamedly, getting up and following Luffy blatantly if he moved. Her glances and hands lingered.

And then it happened. Weeks and weeks after she had declared total war.

She caught the black eyes watching her. Serious for once, observant, as if Luffy was analyzing the strengths and weaknesses of his next opponent. It sent delightful shivers running through her body. Those weren't fluttering butterflies in her stomach, but rampaging cheetahs. Her whole soul yearned for everything that a man and a woman together offered.

Luffy, who had been fishing while she read a book in the shade, wearing nothing but a bikini; suddenly got up, and headed off into the Sunny's interior, a strange look on his face.

Robin shut the book gently, got up, and followed.

~0~

Luffy grinned at her when she entered the room. He was lying casually on one of the sofa's in the men's room. His sandaled feet crossed over one of the armrests, and his long, lanky arms were propped behind his head, his strawhat fell over everything except his smile.

"Robin…you didn't want to read anymore?", Luffy asked casually, amusement in his voice.

She approached warily, the tingle in her sex beginning to ache seriously, but the least Robin wanted was to ruin a relationship so close in consummation. She was so close to tasting Luffy, in having him, and in turn, of being had. She needed to approach carefully. Luffy didn't want to make her feel like it was an obligation, he was scared of misunderstanding and thus, hurting his dear _nakama. _It was a sweet thought.

"I was surprised that _you_ didn't want to fish anymore, Luffy.", she answered softly, "You left so suddenly."

"I'm good, Robin. Don't worry." There is true tenderness in his voice, and Robin nears him with more courage, right until she stands, almost naked, by his side. Hands loosely on her hips. "You should go read again." Luffy's eyes are hidden, covered by the strawhat, and that fact alone makes his thoughts clear.

"You lovely fool.", she murmured back, and bent down, one hand pressed roughly on the strawhat, making sure that it didn't slip off, and her mouth burned hungrily against Luffy's.

The moment he kissed back, with his lips moving greedily back against her own, she climbed on top of him, scrambling onto his crotch with a need born out of a love which had gone unrequited for so long.

Luffy grunted, thick with arousal, when Robin grinded herself desperately against the lax bulge in his shorts, hard enough so he could feel both side of her lips, and the sweet concavity of her sex. His hands are running all over her, worshipping her body in a way Robin absolutely loved; cupping and squeezing her breasts, pressing them back up against her chest in defiance of gravity, fingers scrambling in between her extensive cleavage and struggling beneath the thin cloth of her bikini.

And when she bent halfway down, Luffy's mouth found its way towards one plump breast, barely covered with a thin black cloth, the nipple poking obviously through arousal

Clean, unashamed, enthusiastic lust. Fit for a pirate king.

Robin thrust and moaned Luffy to raging erection, refusing to take the blindfold off his eyes, and letting him explore her body sightlessly. She refused to let her body do anything but grind helplessly against the body beneath her.

"Robin, I can't see!", Luffy laughed, half joking, half serious, "I can't see what I'm doing!" He let out another moan as Robin silenced him with another humping motion of her naked pelvis. Hands caressed the sides of her ass, and then gripped passionately.

"That's the fun in it, Luffy.", she said, but relenting, tore the strawhat off his head, before throwing herself back into anther breath-stealing kiss which seared hotly. Her very nipples tingled, the dark flesh achingly hard by now.

Luffy didn't slip off her bikini and bra, he merely seized them and tore them straight off her body, his fingers tore the black cloth to shreds and Robin purred, delighted, at finding herself fully naked on top of a fully clothed Luffy. It made her feel prized, exhibited, perversely cherished. And the force, the strength was exciting, sweetly exhilarating. She was in the arms of a man who could rip her so shreds if he so desired; but who would never lay a hand on her if it cost him his life.

"I can't believe you don't have a tanline.", Luffy said, eyes narrowing as he observed her breasts, He looked amusingly fascinated. Only such a random and quixotic man like Monkey D. Luffy would note something so utterly off topic. "Nobody on my crew has one, now that I think about it."

She was busily pulling off his blue pants, and Luffy's reddened, blushing erection was barely out of his blue shorts and pointing busily at her, before she was sliding herself down it, watching Luffy's eyes glaze over as he watched his cock steadily disappear inside of her. How she wished that the cock would slide in deeper and deeper until she could feel it hit the back of her mouth; there is nothing in the world quite like being so hotly invaded, of having such a sweet humiliation.

When she was fully seated, Robin busied herself stripping of his red shirt, and only until Luffy was fully naked did she slide back down and lose herself in the violent merging of their mouths.

Luffy thrust his hips up, impaling her sweetly on his gorged length, and Robin, lifting her body, threw back her head at the quivering, electrifying emotion which clinched vibrantly throughout her as Luffy invaded her body. The long, throaty, choked moan was almost pain-filled. Luffy's own panting growl sounded out in response and his hands pulled her viciously down, flipping their positions as dexterously as…well, as if he was made of rubber.

"Squeeze tight.", Luffy gasped out, and Robin obeyed, mystified, but her thighs snapped shut and her abdominal muscles flexed as she enveloped Luffy's cock and held it tightly. Luffy groaned."Robin-watch this.", he panted through a dazed grin, and holding her body down he pulled up. His cock stretched up as Luffy arched his body lithely, and his length, doubled, tripled in size.

She panted out laughter, "Please don't do gear third or second, Luffy." And with a flutter of her eyelids, Robin grew two hands on her thighs and reached out to wrap around the lengthened shaft, sliding up and down it tightly.

Luffy shuddered, his black hair falling in his eyes, and slid slowly down, letting Robin's hands disappear before he thrust all the way, flat belly to flat belly.

Good grinding sex, rough and gentle. Sincere sex. Robin saw stars when Luffy's pumps created a fast, blurring friction, and it seemed that there had never been anything more then what they were doing on the sofa. Luffy had never looked so desirous, so handsome, so achingly tender when the sweat dripped from the sides of his eyes and his eyes found hers every time she reestablished the link to reality when he slid out.

Orgasm was imminent. Robin smiled at her Captain one last time before she was whisked off into oblivion. Somewhere far away yet so near, Luffy stilled on top of her and the cosmos seemed to condense in the sweat drops collecting on their stomachs. There was that rush of fluid, the torrent of love and want.

Then, coming back, the world refocused, and dazed and relaxed, Robin felt Luffy's weight and the graze of his fingers playing through her hair.

"I'm always here for you Robin.", he murmured, softly. His voice lax and distant. Quietly cheerful. "Forever and ever and ever."

"You've done so much for me Luffy, already.", Robin said softly, her voice coming from a secret well deep inside her psyche. "Please don't do anything ever again. Not if you get hurt."

"No, you're my _nakama_, and I love you.", Luffy answered, yawning. Robin could tell from the quiet decision in his face that he was steadfast. There was nothing she could do.

"But-"

Luffy interrupted her, sliding to lie by her side, and pulling the sofa's throw rug over their nudity, "Shhh...let someone take care of you for once in your life, Robin. It's not weakness to need other people, but it _is_ a weakness to not admit it."

She was speechless, and Robin almost laughed when she felt the tears well up in her eyes. No one had ever told her that, no one had ever been there for her before the Strawhats had come along. She had always been proud of her independence, bitterly proud.

"Luffy…"

"Shanks told me that.", Luffy said, turning to grin at her, "I wouldn't be able to think that up by myself, you know."

In response, Robin snuggled back into his warm comfort. Happy. Quietly so.

~0~


	2. Of Flowers and Rubber

_**Pairing: **_Luffy x Robin, T, IU

_**Of Flowers and Rubber**_

Beautiful, just beautiful

_-"Space Walk", Lemon Jelly_

~0~

"I never thanked you."

Robin looked up from _A History of the World: Volume 28, _startled, to see the surprised face of her captain. She had decided to take the particular tome she held in her hands into the aquarium room where the noise was minimum and had been quietly reading when Luffy had wandered in, humming the tune of Bink's sake.

"Pardon me Luffy-san?"

"When you rolled me off the tower in Enies Lobby, when I couldn't move because that bastard Lucchi hurt me pretty bad. You did this really cool thing with all your hands-" Luffy imitated her move, or tried to. It was pretty challenging, considering that the rubber man had only two arms.

"The Delphinium." Her response is automatic. More surprise than actual attention to what her Captain was saying prompted the words out of her mouth.

"Del-phin-i-um," Luffy repeated, rolling the word in his mouth, much like he would a succulent and juicy piece of meat. "Delphi_nium." _

"Yes. It's a species of flower, belonging to the Buttercup family Luffy," she explained, "It has a long train of flowers hanging from a principal stem, they usually come in dark, cool colors." She's babbling, she can't believe it. How long had it been since she had had too much to say? How many years? When was the last time she had _ever _had too much to say?

And who had turned off the air conditioning that Franky and his quasi-brother Iceberg, had so cleverly installed? Part of the reason why she was in here was because it had been warming up outside. Why was it so hot all of a sudden? Her skin was nearly blushing. Some of the day's heat must have slipped in with Luffy's entrance. There was an explanation for it. Yes, there always was.

Luffy hummed, "I've never seen those flowers before. But then, there really weren't any in my village."

"No-No flowers?" Robin asked, surprised, and paused to fan herself with her bookmark.

"Oh, yeah, there were flowers," Luffy answered, scratching his head, "I just never paid attention to them before you came." He shrugged lanky shoulders and, taking the strawhat off his head, twirled it expertly on his finger.

Why was it that such a simple statement almost made her skin red with a strange form of nervousness?

"I see, Luffy," Robin said, looking up at him, "And tell me, do you like flowers?"

The captain smiled again, "Well, I can't eat them…but they're pretty to look at."

"Not all flowers are pretty to look at," Robin countered, closing her book with a snap, "And fruit is a product of flowers, you know. A flower gives birth to a fruit."

"Most flowers are pretty, though," Luffy said, shrugging, "And those that aren't, are cool. Usopp was telling me the other day about this island he was on when he was a kid, the _whole_ island was a flower. And I like fruit, so I like all the flowers who give fruit. Why do you like flowers so much anyway?"

Robin was taken aback, and again, that feeling of _how long…?_ struck her, hard. Why _did_ she like flowers? She hesitated, "Well, Luffy, Flowers are very symbolic of me…I suppose I like them because of that. They remind me of…me."

Luffy furrowed his brow, "So...because you ate the _hana hana no mi?_ But I ate the _gomu gomu no mi_ and I don't like rubber." The hat on his finger twirled and twirled.

"Maybe not, Luffy. But the _gomu gomu no mi _very much resembles you. Physical damage is nearly useless on your spirit and mind…you bounce back from whatever situation you find yourself in…you're elastic and flexible in nature…." Robin trailed off, not sure if she should be horrified that she could go on and on in near-worship.

Luffy thought for a while, "I get it…though it sounds very _mysterious."_

"You understand where I'm going with this?" Robin said, quietly happy that she had once again clarified something for another being.

"Yeah," Luffy paused and smiled back at her, "If we resemble our _akama no mi_, then you're like a flower. Very pretty, but cool. You're strong enough to flower in a lot of places…and you smell good. I'm not sure if you taste sweet though."

She was blushing, the blood had flowed into her tan cheeks without remorse, leaving her half-dazed. Luffy, her captain, her savior, her _nakama-_he was smiling at her tenderly, so tenderly. It was dizzying.

"Th-Thank you Luffy…I'm not sure what to say."

"No," Luffy interrupted, "I came in here to thank you_, you_ don't have to thank _me_."

Her mouth opened slightly, "Luffy-you _know_ that I will always have the need to thank you for what you have done for me, how can you ask me to stay silent?"

The man whose hair was the same color as her own, grinned, looking highly amused, "What? I told you that it was nothing. You needed someone. I could have helped you. There's no need for you to thank me. Or any of us."

"Then, at least don't thank _me -"_

"But I want to," Luffy said, still smiling gently, and he leaned forward slightly so that their noses brushed. And the kiss he placed chastely on her lips was achingly sweet. "You're sweet." he murmured softly, and nuzzled his forehead against hers, messing up her bangs. "I guess you _are_ a flower."

Robin opened her mouth to say something, anything. But the time for speaking had passed, and her lips found a better use, one more infinitely romantic. Luffy was caressing her body through heavy mists, but she felt his hands so clearly that it seemed that they left burning marks where his skin touched hers.

"Luffy…"

"Robin," he answered back, and grinned before they tilted their heads and met in the middle. It was neither rough nor urgent. It was a slow kiss, one straight from the most beautiful romantic story she had ever read. His lips, warm and comforting, explored her mouth, acquainting itself with her lips and with her tongue as if they had known each other before.

"That's my thank you." Luffy said, and laughed like a little child at her shocked expression. "I saw Sanji kissing Nami the other day, and Sanji said it was because he loved Nami-so I thought it would be a good way to tell you."

Robin reached up with a dreamy hand and ghosted over her still blood-filled lips, "Tell me what Luffy?" Her mind was in pleasant turmoil; half of her body was aching to turn towards Luffy, like a flower would turn to the sun's warm face, and continue their prolonged contact. The other half was in shambles, confused at the show of emotion from a man she had been sure didn't think in romantic terms; partly frightened at her own mutual response.

But Luffy just smiled at her, and sat down at her feet.

"Luffy?"

"Shhhhh…"

"But Luffy, you can't just-"

Luffy interrupted, placing his strawhat on his head, and tilting his head back so that Robin could only see the smile which lit up his lower face. "I just can't seem to thank you enough, Robin." Clever idiot.

There really was nothing she could say to that.

~0~


	3. A Study of the Occult

**Pairing: **Zoro x Robin, Zoro & Sanji nakamaship, M, IU

**Dedication: **This is a Birthday Gift to the lovely **Vivacious Ringo**_**. **_There's not much I can say but, 'you fucking rock my lame ass'. xD September 26, 2010. This fic was hard to write, I don't know why.

**A Study of the Occult**

Give me your footsteps to use them as shoes, give me your doubts to make you a bracelet

Use my hands to make yourself a ladder to reach the clouds and fly wherever

Take some pounds off by giving me the weight of your kisses

Give me your dreams to make you a diadem

Give me the past, so as to not take away your present, give me the mystery of your eyes when you sleep

Give me the air you exhale to see if I breathe you, take a kiss from me and put it where you wish

Give me what want you to give me, take from me what you want to take

Because it's always so hard to breathe the air in which you are not

Always so hard.

-_"Dame", Ricardo Arjona_

~0~

She had been there since Vivi's strange, old, hair-curled protector-guardian had assumedly been dynamited to the New World by the eccentric, and decidedly colorful, forces of Baroque Works. It had been her doing.

She had been there, on the railing of their much-loved deceased ship, with a gun to her right temple and a loaded slingshot to her left.

She'd been there when they had been sweating piss in an iron grated cage, as a man with a large fur coat, a hook for a hand, and a horizontal scar across the face had plotted to destroy a small country in order to find the ultimate weapon of destruction.

She had also been there when they had finally escaped from the land of eternal desert and had left behind, not only a royal friend, but an okama sacrifice.

She had been there when they had plunged into a liar's fantasy and had chased their dreams to the heavens themselves.

She had been there when they had seen the train that ran over the waters of the oceans.

But then, one day, she had _not_ been there. And they had torn the world apart to bring her back.

And now, she was back again. But this time, she was _really_ there. And the final, calming realization that Nico Robin was here to stay, gave him a feeling of quiet satisfaction that few other things had the ability to bring him.

~0~

It was hot. One of those days where the heat was a moist lover and the very concept of clothes seemed silly. He had tried to train in the nude, out on the lawn next to the tree which held the swing, but Nami had started to eye him in a way he didn't much care for. Sure the navigator was beyond hot, but Zoro had a sneaking suspicion that if anything ever _did _happen, then he would end up in debt.

So from orange haired, money-loving navigators he stayed clear away from.

Now, Robin. Robin was a different matter. Zoro pondered the crew's archeologist as he lifted the weights in his hand, first one, then the other. The heat causing the sweat to roll slickly across his muscles. It was uncomfortably familiar.

More mature, definitely more sophisticated. The kind that you had to watch your back with. The kind you'd sell your soul to fuck just once in this lifetime.

Hell yeah. He wasn't going to deny Robin her looks. It seemed like Luffy had a secret penchant for eye candy. Both women on the Strawhat crew were utter babes. Especially Robin. The rubbery captain probably had a secret kink in which he secretly delighted in surrounding himself with sexy women, scantily dressed. Zoro believed it must be a prerequisite for being the Pirate King.

It just wasn't the body, which was flawless to perfection. Long, shapely legs. Breasts which needed their own log pose to navigate, and a waist and hips which were built for erotic abandon in mind. It was the _attitude._ That emotion which permeated the very atmosphere around the archeologist screamed '_silently devastating sex which would tear apart the man in question with a dark, perverse, sexual attack from the queen of succubus '. _

Zoro was very detailed in his observations of Nico Robin. He had been studying her, you see. An educational, informative portfolio of examination. A paranormal investigation. A study of the occult.

She was too dangerous of a woman not to watch. Too unpredictable. Mysterious and calculating. He didn't want to end up losing his dick when he tried to stick it in her. He liked his dick, thank you very much. Sure, it could be a little longer, maybe a little thicker; the head could be more elegantly shaped. And sometimes his dick would get into trouble when he least needed it. But the thing was: Zoro _liked _his dick.

He didn't want to lose it.

Or have it be gripped in no-nonsense hands and have it ripped, burning and bleeding from his crotch, trailing the ragtag remains of his balls from the end. Robin was the kind of woman who would do that. She would frown at him like a slightly annoyed school teacher as she tapped his shriveling dick against the blackboard as he lay screaming and dying on the floor. Robin would say, '_What did I tell you about this? Hmmm?' _

He was nervous, damn it.

Zoro _knew_ he was nervous because of the ludicrous extremes to which his mind was traipsing at the moment. He was _so _fucking _nervous._ His head was starting and jolting with each thought that cruised through**. **The very weights jittered in his hand.

_Would _Robin turn him down? Would she just look at him and shake her stately head? Would she walk away as he fell to pieces inside and sought solace in a rum bottle? Would she be there the next morning, too considerate to say anything, but unable to hide the pity in her blue eyes as she looked over his abject and disoriented figure?

Zoro didn't know if he would be able to stand that.

Better he said nothing. Better an unrequited world than an impossible world. Better like that. Better the vague, illusionary, bitter world of _maybe _and _possibly_ then the hard, cruel, heartbreakingrealm of _no_ and_ of course not._

_Coward. Fucking coward. Fucking, fucking, fucking _coward.

The sweat rolled off his back desperately. Three thousand four hundred thirty three, three thousand four….

_You said you'd tell her, you said , you _promised.

_No, I can't! I take it back! I renege! _

_Spineless bastard! Do it! Go up to her and tell her how you feel! Tell her you-_

_No! Don't fucking say it!_

_I'll fucking say it! Tell her you lo-_

_I don't! It's nothing! I just want to fuck her-_

_You love her, idiot! _

_I know. _

Zoro shook his head tiredly, finally rid of the conversation inside of his head which sounded ridiculously like a conversation between Sanji and himself. Perhaps that was what he should do. The love-cook knew everything about, well, _love. _Hence the name.

Sure they fought all the time, but this-Zoro _needed _someone. Sanji would know what to do. Cook probably watched Robin as much as he did. The cook would be able to say if Robin had any emotions towards him.

Zoro put down the weights he had been lifting, and quickly toweling the sweat of his body, he went in search of the Sunny Go's cook.

~0~

Sanji took out one of his hands that were submersed up to the elbow in soapy suds and batted viciously at his right ear, frowning. He looked apologetically at Zoro, "Sorry, what did you say? I think I got a little soap in my ear."

Zoro's knuckles turned dangerously white as they curled on the dish he was currently drying. He loved the cook, he really did, they were _nakama_, but sometimes he just wanted to shake the man until his eyebrows uncurled, "I said, 'do you think Robin would ever fall in love me?"

"Don't you even _think _about it, _marimo_. Poor Robin-chwan wouldn't be able to handle your brutish manners.", Sanji said starkly, lifting his chin in a superior manner.

Zoro quietly fumed, "No, _seriously. _Would she ever-"

"Of course not. You're too much of an idiot. You're loud, obnoxious, easily lost, too ambitious, treated her like _shit_ when she first joined, aren't cultured, don't like to read-"

He knew Sanji was just a bag of wind, knew that Sanji was speaking out of his anus just to insult and belittle him, he _knew _it, but still, with every acidic comment that came out of Sanji's mouth, Zoro felt something grew smaller and smaller inside. And the feeling of, '_who had he been kidding?' _grew proportionally larger.

Zoro didn't even notice when Sanji had stopped talking. But looking up he saw the cook staring at him, jaw slightly hanging and the greatest look of surprise smeared all over his face.

"What the fuck you staring at bastard?" Pissed. He was pissed. Sure Sanji was right in all that he had said, the words wouldn't have hurt if they hadn't had a kernel of truth embedded in each one, but Cook didn't have to shove them up into his face and blatantly tell him that frankly, he had no chance in hell with the beautiful archeologist.

"Holy sweet fish of All Blue.", Sanji said softly, "You're _serious."_

"Of course I fucking am Sanji! You think I do this for shits and giggles!"

"I thought-I thought you were just asking for fun…I don't know-stroking your chauvinistic ego-", Sanji was still staring at him, as if unable to comprehend the concepts of _love_, _Zoro, _and _Robin _together.

"Well, I'm not. Cook, I fucking love that woman and I wanted to see if you'd be able to help me. But sorry for thinking that you'd do that.", Zoro slammed down the last dish and was right about to march out of the kitchen before Sanji grabbed his shoulders, getting his shirt all wet with dishwater, and held him tight.

"Zoro! _Zoro. Calm down._ Just calm the fuck _down_. Okay, I'm sorry, okay? I was just fucking with you-sorry.", Sanji said, locking eyes with him.

Zoro nodded and let out a shaky sigh, "It's okay-I shouldn't have overreacted, we always do that, insult each other…it's just that, this whole thing has me emotionally screwed, man."

Sanji nodded back, and once sure that Zoro wasn't going to storm off, he let go and slid his hands back into the sink's water again.

A few seconds of silence

Sanji coughed, "So…Robin-chwan, eh?"

"….Yeah."

Sanji coughed again. "So…when did this happen, exactly?"

"Can you stop coughing? Or do you need a cough drop?" Zoro said, annoyed.

"Sorry."

"Look, I don't know _when_ it happened, cook. One minute I was suspicious of her, then I liked her again, then Enies Lobby came, then I liked her _again_. And recently, she's all I can freaking think of.", Zoro ran a hand distractedly through his short green fuzz.

Sanji nodded, listening, "I see…So what are you planning on doing? And I think that it goes without saying that if you hurt her, you'll have to say goodbye to your life."

"It does."

"Okay…just putting that out there."

Zoro scratched the back of his head, "I don't know what I'm going to do though Sanji. That's the damn problem. I want to tell her, but I don't want to get…you know."

"Rejected?", Sanji finished, playing the cigarette around his mouth with his lips.

"Yeah. Or making things all awkward."

Sanji shrugged, "You're _nakama_ though. I really think it wouldn't come to that."

"We're _nakama_, but we're also human, Sanji. I don't want to feel pitied by the woman I love for the rest of the time I'm on this damn ship."

"True, true."

Zoro looked at the cook helplessly, "I need your help Sanji. What the hell should I do to get Robin to see what I feel for her? What do I do?"

Sanji closed his eyes and hummed happily, "Say that again."

"What the hell should I do-"

"No, no-the first part."

"Idiot. What do I do? What do _you_ do to get a woman you want to return your feelings? _Besides _noodle-dancing and fawning over them." Zoro's hands continued to dry the dishes that Sanji handed to him.

"I can tell you've never been in love before _marimo_. So strange…I fall in love every day."

"No…", Zoro said, suddenly nostalgic, "I _did _fall in love before. But that was a long time ago. And we weren't the age in which we even thought about sex."

"So strange…Well, if you want Robin-chwan to fall in love with you…I don't know…", Sanji mused, hands endlessly scrubbing plates and glasses, "It's hard to say Zoro. Because people fall in love not with what they _do _but with who they _are_. You get me? You can't start acting nice and expect Robin to fall in love with you. If she's going to fall in love with you, she already has, just doesn't know it yet. It's up to you to unearth those emotions or reveal yourself and see what she does."

_Holy shit…that makes sense. _

Zoro chewed on Sanji's small speech for a while, drying all the dishes which Sanji handed to him without complaint. Sanji, sensing his need to think, stayed silent.

The thought that Robin could _already _love him gave him a quietly euphoric feeling inside. But the fact that he _still_ needed to make known his love which had stayed hidden for so long, still slightly scared him. Send him a devil fruit user out for his head, send him hundreds of vicious bounty hunters, send him _Mihawk_—Zoro would handle them all without fear. But send him _Robin_, things changed.

"So…what should I do?", he finally asked.

"Nothing.", Sanji immediately answered, "Like I said, you don't see yourself fawning over women, not even ones you love. That's not you. And if you make a woman fall in love with somebody else, and then expect her to love you after she finds out you're not the one she fell in love with; nobody wins there."

"Okay."

"So the only thing you can do is tell her how you feel. Unless you prefer to subtly show your emotions at greater and greater levels of intensity until she realizes."

"What?"

"Woo her, idiot. Tell her or woo her. Those are your choices. Pick one and leave already."

"So I can kind of show her how I feel? Help her out, pick her flowers, talk with her more-stuff like that?"

"Just don't overdo it, The moment you feel weird doing it, then give it up."

_I can do this. _

"All right." Zoro put down the last dish and patted Sanji warmly on the shoulder, "For an idiot, you're pretty helpful."

"Fucker.", Sanji said affectionately.

~0~

Zoro had just finished putting his dirty clothes in the laundry for Usopp to wash later-because Usopp was his bitch-and was walking back to the men's room to crash for the night. He had looked up the full moon, glad of its presence so he could see where he was walking on deck, and had just turned the corner, when he saw someone leaning on the railing, looking out into the dark ocean.

It was Robin. Of course.

His throat closed and his heart felt like someone had applied a jolt of electricity throughout his system. No, he was going to become the _world's greatest swordsman_. He couldn't let a little _love _stop him. What was love? It was nothing, absolutely nothing.

Oh, it was everything.

Robin turned to look at him, and Zoro felt the gooseflesh ripple up his muscled arms. Again with the juxtaposition! He could lift tons of metal weight, could pick up fucking buildings and throw them at ugly bald fucks, could pump his biceps into huge gorilla biceps; everything was a strain. But, what was harder than picking up buildings and ripping metal? The restraint he was exhibiting at not wrapping his arms around this blackhaired woman and kissing her until their bodies passed out from the lack of oxygen.

"Robin…what are you doing out here?"

…_Stupid marimo. As if dear Robin-chwan _needed _to have a reason to walk the Sunny. _

_What the hell? Sanji? _Zoro started inside.

_Of course Idiot. I was so worried over the fuckery you were going to subject both yourself and Robin-chwan that I just had to follow you internally! _

Zoro actually _heard _the click of the lighter and whoosh of flame as Sanji lit up inside his head. Impossible. Simply impossible.

"The night was very beautiful Zoro; I had to come out to see it.", Robin said, turning a little to look at him, a small smile playing around the corners of her mouth, "Care to join me? Or do you have some secret swordsman training to do?"

_Yosh man! This is it! Get your lame green ass over there, on the double! Hup!_

It was no use arguing with the stupid blond voice in his head. Zoro obeyed. Feeling like ice had temporarily invaded his intestines, he walked over as casually as he could imagine it and slung his elbows out on the railing, leaning his long legs out so he could hunch over and watch the ocean with Robin.

_Did you forget to answer her, or are you just that stupid eh marimo? _

"No, I was just going to sleep. I'll join you.", Zoro said, spurred to talk by the blond's disembodied voice. "How long have you been out here?"

_Idiot. Such an idiot. Why don't you just slap some handcuffs on Robin-chwan and interrogate the shit out of her?_

Robin didn't look perturbed however. She only shook her head lightly as she said, "No, I wouldn't even be out here if I hadn't had a craving for some coffee. When I came out and saw the moon, I just had to stay for a little."

"Oh.", Zoro said.

_Zoro, say something! My fucking cigarette tastes bad from the awkwardness! _

_Well, what the hell do I say!_

_Say, "The moon looks very romantic tonight."_

_No! That's weird! I thought you told me not to say anything that's too weird! _

_I'm just throwing out ideas! Say something!_

_But what!_

_I don't know! Say something! _

"Are you cold?", he asked, sounding so utterly stupid to his ears that his ears and cheeks burned with embarrassment. But that was about all he could think of. The wind _was_ pretty chilly and Robin was still showing her cleavage-which was great by the way-like the sun was shining.

"A bit.", Robin shivered prettily, "I believe Nami-san said that we were approaching a winter island. The Grand Line always surprises me…burning hot in the day, yet freezing cold at night. But I was too caught up in the moon to go get a sweater."

_Not bad marimo_, Sanji said inside his head, his tone sagaciously approving, _Now…put your arm around her. Nice and tight. Like you just want to wrap her up like a present. Good pick-up line. _

The blond might as well have said '_Now, dangle your dick in front of her', _so daunting and difficult the task presented itself to Zoro. His arm twitched on the railing, in indecision.

Sanji's voice immediately rang out, frustrated, _What! What are you waiting for! Do you want this girl or not!_

_I do! _

_Then swear to obey my every word from now on, okay! Robin will fall to you, but only if you obey me! All right?_

_But-_

_Yes or no? Fast!_

_Yes!_

_Yes? Really? No going back? You swear?_

_Y-Yes. _

_Then put your arm around her. Now. Tight. _

Feeling like he had no choice, Zoro lifted his arm up, and feeling like he was caught in Foxy's Noro-Noro beam, slowly put an arm around Robin's shoulders and brought her close, her back flush against his chest. Her body stiffened at first, unsure of the sudden intimacy, but she slowly relaxed.

There was a few seconds of silence in which the loudest thing in the world was their heartbeats and their mingled breathing.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but this isn't necessary Zoro.", Robin said softly.

It hurt. It really did. He would have taken his arm back and walked away, absolutely destitute, if it hadn't been for the cook's timely intervention. The cook's voice was serious and in control, and Zoro felt the confidence seep back into his deflated spirit with every word Sanji spoke.

_No, don't think she's blowing you off. It's just the way she is, how people are. She's protecting herself. From you. Zoro, baby, I think she's in the bag. What you have to do is reassure her. Say-_

"But it's necessary for me.", Zoro said softly, whispering right next to Robin's ear, trying his hardest to let the emotions gripping his soul come out in his voice. Trying his hardest to make her believe.

Robin stirred restlessly in the circle of his arms, and stilled again, "Why is it necessary for you Zoro?" her voice was polite, cool and calm like always. But Zoro could feel the slight trembles running up and down her frame, shivers of tension.

_Don't fuck this up .But don't be corny. Respect her intelligence. Say-and then-_

"Why do_ you_ think?", he murmured, nuzzling into the velvety side of her neck, something dark and hot coiled inside his lower stomach when he felt Robin gasp and tilt her neck sideways. "I like you a lot Robin. Maybe more than I should." Hands that were wrapped protectively around her shoulders, suddenly were on her hips, tracing lazy circles around and around. Circles which went nowhere.

"Interesting.", Robin twisted around to look at him, eyes dark blue in the moonlight. Her hand reached out and trailed along his jaw, scraping against the grain so that he closed his eyes and sighed softly. That sense of completion, so overwhelming and beautiful welling up inside of him.

_I do believe that my work here is done. _A smiling, relieved voice in his head. _Now, excuse me, I left something on the stove. _

_Thank you Sanji. _Even though Zoro knew that the cook really wasn't there, had never been there.

Zoro smiled at Robin, "Can I take that as a 'yes'?"

"That depends on what question you're thinking of.", Robin smiled back, her nose barely brushing his, "A yes is a rather heavy answer."

"Can I do this?", and Zoro leaned forward and kissed her.

It was the best kiss of his life. There was nothing, nothing like kissing a woman you loved. Nothing in the world like it. It's the greatest, the best sensation. It's coming home, being born, falling in love all over again. Everything and everything yet again.

Her lips are soft and welcoming; Zoro relished their smoothness, feeling as if he could stand there forever, green hair ruffling in the slight breeze, and mouth moving softly, slowly, leisurely.

It's not cold anymore.

Robin slipped her hands over his head, and the inside of her elbows rub gorgeously on his neck; their faces are so close Zoro can see the starlight in her eyes. He's not so stoic that he doesn't think it beautiful.

"You didn't let me answer." Robin whispered, lips tickling his with every word.

"I think you already did.", he said, chuckling. And Robin's own grin flashed out, her teeth sparkling.

It's a comfortable silence that slips in between them. They're not talkative crewmembers, and together their silences might be even more lengthy than the normal, but by no means are they uncomfortable silences. They're rich and deep, vast as the ocean they found themselves on.

How long he had wanted to do this, just stare into cornflower blue eyes and smile softly? Zoro had spent days without count worrying and nagging at himself, sleepless over this matter of love. Now, his fears and frets seemed senseless. Of course, perspective at work. That feeling of '_of course.'_

But what is love without lust?

Zoro can't mark the exact moment when the warmth flared to heat and the sweet nonchalance clinging to their bodies and to the night around them evolved and electrified, capturing them. It was a dizzying capitulation. Greedy human souls that lived inside of them and gave them life; they always wanted more. Bodies unsatisfied with mere love.

Tonguing in the night. Zoro's unaware that he's pressing Robin a little too hard into the ship's railing. Not very polite. But when had he ever been a gentleman? When has Robin ever been a damsel?

No, it's why he's lifting her up by the hips and ass, and why she's cooperating, slipping legs up to fit snugly around his waist. Legs slip up and the soft, satiny material clinging to both their bodies slips down so that skin hits skin.

Slipping inside is another kiss. A kiss, one much more fierce and meaningful, between bodies.

They rock back and forth slowly against the railing, lost in the merging. Zoro opens his mouth, and Robin compiles, though the kiss is tattered, broken apart with the need to breath. The need to fuel their act.

And then-there it comes. Peaking and rising, robbing them of their awareness for a few seconds. Claiming them for its own.

They snuggled. They were quiet after all. There wasn't much they could say that their bodies hadn't already told each other.

They slip off together.

~0~

Sanji's fawning over an early-rising navigator when Zoro walked in; pouring her a glass of tangerine juice and placing a nicely baked chocolate chip muffin on a plate in front of her.

He smiled at the cook and picked up the biscuit Sanji always put out for him, "Thanks for everything Cook.", before walking out.

Sanji looked at Nami, and shrugged quizzically, showing his obliviousness.

On the Sunny Go, life went on.

~0~


End file.
